


Like Before

by DanicaLane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaLane/pseuds/DanicaLane
Summary: Daryl sees a glimpse of before





	Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. It started off months ago as a new story but I couldn't get passed the first paragraph. So I reworked it a bit and here it is.

Daryl stared out over the rolling fields of the farm. He watched the tall grass that waved in the gentle breeze, and the few deer he could see grazing calmly by the edge of the woods. He looked up at the evening sky. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. It looked normal; like something he would have watched before the walkers. But he knew that it was all too perfect to last. Everyone was just about as safe and happy as they could be in this new world, and that just didn't seem to be something the universe allowed anymore.


End file.
